


[Podfic of] Don't Fade Away

by Flowerparrish, Kh530



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Carter Bennett's Canonically Huge Dick, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Heartsong, Rituals, Sharing a Bed, Smut, coming home, podfic length to be updated each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: [Podfic of sirfoxheart's Don't Fade Away]Summary:"Go. The fuck. Home," Gavin snarled.I had wondered if I would even recognise him. I'd only seen him in his human form for a few minutes, out by the lake in Caswell. I'd wondered if my memory had distorted his face over time. Made his eyes harder than they were, the angle of his jaw stronger. But I recognised him instantly — without the scent, without that memory that I'd grasped onto with both hands no matter how much it hurt, I still would have known him anywhere."Hey," I breathed. And then, "Nice to see you too, asshole. How's your road trip going? Mine's been swell, thanks for asking."After eighteen months of searching, Carter finally catches up to Gavin. Or, Gavin lets Carter catch up to him. But is he going to let Carter bring him home?
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybonehollows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Fade Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216519) by [ladybonehollows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/pseuds/ladybonehollows). 



> All audio recording is done by Sam (kh530), and all editing is done by (Jenny) flowerparrish. We will be releasing this in parts, and at the end of each chapter we'll release not only that part but also the whole chapter in one mp3. Same goes for at the end of the fic: last part, last chapter, and complete mp3 of the whole fic.
> 
> **General notes** from us both: Thanks so much to Sarah (sirfoxheart) for allowing us to make this podfic! 
> 
> **Sam's note:** I couldn't have done this without Jenny, who is amazing. Also, this is my first podfic - be kind. 
> 
> **Jenny's note:** Sam is amazing, and their Carter voice is ON POINT. I can't wait for you all to hear this. It is a joy to edit, and I'm forever indebted to Sam for agreeing to record it so that I didn't have to listen to it in my own voice.

Audio Stream & Download Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TTYqn_nY6gHqvY6iJA3oH9WsLsl0s1-m)

Audio length: 00:29:15


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1 Part 2 & Full Chapter 1 Audio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell sirfoxheart how amazing her fic is, and make sure to comment here to tell Sam how amazing their narration is! I definitely cried editing this, so you should let them know if you cry listening! -Jenny (the editor)

**Ch 1 Part 2**

Download Link: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ybezB0V0rCUz2qmgz-YIfB4xwXM-4pT7)

Audio Length: 00:39:15

**Ch 1 Full Audio**

Download Link: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IEPLTJVvfwbgWzob7eYy8aGmzdx8Gy2J)

Audio Length: 01:08:27


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of chapter 2! More to come soon, along with our eternal love to everyone who listens.
> 
> Jenny note: also, let Sam know how many times this makes you cry, it'll fuel them.
> 
> Sam note: Let me know if the sound quality is better on this one!

**Ch 2 Part 1**

Download Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MrGaKRG3BLJFcnU00rPcR5TxK0wIk8zs)

Audio Length: 00:12:44


End file.
